


Seeing him for the First Time Again

by littlepiggy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Where only happiness happens, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepiggy/pseuds/littlepiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of this youtube video: http://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8  I know it's been done before by other people, but I was re-watching it and I just knew that I needed to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing him for the First Time Again

“I need some medicine.”

“Yeah Derek we know, that’s why we’re at the Hospital.”

“Oh my mother…”

Stiles rushes into the hospital room just in time to hear Derek exclaim,

“Oww! Owww!”

Isaac and Scott stand in the corner snickering as Melissa finishes with Derek’s IV. 

“Calm down, you’re going to be all right Derek. See Stiles is here now,” she says as she walks out. 

“Can I sit up at all?” Derek shakes his head back and fourth eyes landing on Stiles. “Did the doctor send you? Man, you are eye candy.”

Another fit of snickers makes it way out of the corner. Stiles shoots a glare in Scott’s direction. Isaac just shakes his head. Derek reaches a cracker filled hand toward Stiles, “Whoa, you may be the prettiest man I have ever seen.” His face turns suddenly serious, “Are you a model?”

Scott steps forward, crooked smile wide on his face, “He got hit with some rare form of wolfsbane and while we were able to burn most of it out he’s still a little loopy.”

“Thanks Scott I can see that.” 

Stiles moves toward the hospital bed as Derek asks, “Who are you? What’s your name?”

“My name is Stiles. I’m your fian… ” 

“Husband!” Isaac blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter. 

“You’re my Husband?” Derek says in shock. He begins to turn toward Isaac, “Holy Shit!” 

Derek’s eyes droop closed and he puts the cracker in his mouth as Scott and Isaac break in to uncontrollable giggles. 

Derek open his eyes turning back to Stiles who is giving Isaac his best “I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth” Impression. 

“How long?”

“What?”

“Do we have children together?” Derek’s shocked awe makes Stiles pause. 

Scott pauses his laughter just long enough to answer, “Not yet!”

“Oh man, man, have we kissed yet?” Derek is looking at Stiles with such hurt and hope in his eyes that Stiles wants to cave and just go along with it but instead he sighs, “Just keep eating your cracker.”

Derek is inconsolable sighing, “Oh, it’s hard. It’s hard baby, it’s hard.” Then with another look of shock “Do we call each other baby? How long have we been married?”

“A long time,” Stiles gives in, rubbing a hand over his face he pushes Derek’s cracker filled hand toward his mouth “Eat your cracker.”

But Derek’s hands fly above his head as he exclaims “Oh my god! I hit the Jackpot!” Then quieter and almost to himself, “Oh man, that’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He turns back to Stiles, reaching toward him, “Let me see your face.”

Stiles removes his hand and smiles down at his obviously high fiancé. “Whoa, your teeth are perfect.” Stiles can’t help but have his smile grow larger at the comment, then Derek’s focus drops lower “Turn around for a minute,” he says waving his hand. 

Scott and Isaac have to leave the room at that point, both doubled over from laughter. 

Stiles just shakes his head, “Eat your cracker.” 

“We’re married?” The question obvious in his voice now, Derek points to Stiles’ hand, “Wow, I gave you that ring?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Man, I must have been really likin’ you.”

Stiles can hear the peals of Scott and Isaac’s laughter come from down the hall. 

“Eat your damn cracker Sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistakes of any kind please let me know and I'll fix them. :)


End file.
